Forever
by Pinkranger888
Summary: He was an amazing brother. Always there for me, always willing to listen.


As I looked down at his grave, I think of all the good times we shared together. He could always make me smile, even when I didn't want to. He was an amazing brother. Always there for me, always willing to listen. I never thought he would leave me this early, but I guess the future is untold for a reason. I didn't even get to say goodbye...

_" Boys! We have another rescue. Scott, take Thunderbird 1. Virgil, take Gordon and Alan in Thunderbird 2. John will fill you in on the way and give you the coordinates. Thunderbirds are go!" Father said._

We were called out on a rescue earlier that day. There was a cave-in at some mine in California. At least 11 miners were still inside. Father had us all go out, except for John, who was still on Thunderbird 5. The rescue went pretty smoothly. All the miners were rescued, none of them severly hurt. There was this one man, however, that hated us for saving him. He said he had it all under control and he would've gotten everyone out eventually. Sometimes we have to deal with people like that. This man was still yelling when all of us walked away, having done our job.

_" I had everything under control you idiots! I didn't need anyone to save me! You all think you're so great. Yeah, well anybody could do what you do! You're nothing special!" _

Could they? Could anyone do what we do? Risk our lives to save people we don't even know. Sit at home while our brothers are out on a rescue, not knowing if they will come home. No. Not a lot of people could do what we do.

_" I'm gonna go make sure that everything is inside Thunderbird 2. Well, I'll check the site, see if we stored everything away already." He said._

_" Alright! But don't take too long!" I yelled back._

_He turned around and smiled, " I never do!"_

If I knew that was the last time I would ever talk to him, I would've said a lot more. How much I loved him. How much he meant to me. That he was a great brother and I wouldn't ever forget him. But that was that. He said he wouldn't be long, but he never did come back.

_There I was, sitting in Thunderbird 2 waiting for him to come back so we could go home. I was getting tired of waiting. As I stood up to go look for him, shots rang from outside. People started screaming. I ran out of the door immediately and started running towards the entrance to the mine. When I reached it, I stopped, frozen where I stood._

_He was just laying there, on his back. Blood covered his chest where three fresh bullet holes layed. He was pale, deathly pale. I ran to him, yelling. " Somebody call 911! Help! Anyone!" I put his head on my lap, brushing the hair away from his face. I checked his pulse. Nothing. Not a sign of life. I felt like someone just stopped time. Then, I broke down. I started sobbing, not caring who saw me. I pulled him close, hugging him tightly, crying into his chest._

_" Alan!" I barely heard one of my brothers yell. I didn't even know who said it, and I didn't know who ran up behind me. I could tell they were crying too. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually I couldn't cry anymore. One of my brothers helped me stand up, while the other picked him up, and headed towards Thunderbird 2._

The past few days have been a blur. Getting home from the rescue and telling Dad, someone going up to get John, telling the world what had happened, the preparations for the funeral, and then today, the funeral itself. I stood there, still staring down at the grave that held my brother, lost in my thoughts. We decided to bury him on the island. That's what he would've wanted. I couldn't believe one of my beloved brothers was gone, just like my mom. He must be up there with her now. I hope both of them watch over me and my family.

I know that one day I'll see them both again. I know they love me and they know that I always loved them and I always will.

" I guess it was your time to go. I didn't want you to, you know. I love you so much. You were a great brother. I couldn't have asked for a better one. I know you always cared, and I know you never liked to admit it, but I still know. I'm going to miss you." I said quietly, while tears were running down my face. " I'll see you again, right?" I wiped some of my tears away. " I can't wait for that day." I said as I turned away. I started walking towards the house, but I turned around one final time. I took one last look at the gravestone on which my brother's name rested:

**Gordon Cooper Tracy**

**Forever A Son, Forever A Brother, Forever A Hero**

**You Will Never Be Forgotten.**


End file.
